the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost dwarf
Frost dwarves (aka Frostborn) are a subrace of dwarves featured in the Warcraft series. They commonly live in cold or frozen climates. Frost dwarves are members of the Alliance. History The Frostborn The Frostborn is a mysterious newly discovered faction of frost dwarves. Brann Bronzebeard thinks they migrated from Uldaman to the Storm Peaks with many making Frosthold their home, since there are no records of them in Ulduar. Recently, those at Frosthold have befriended the Explorers' League — unlike the Iron dwarves — and welcomed all Alliance members into their homes. Yorg Stormheart, "King of the Frostborn," has agreed to allow his people to join the Alliance against the Lich King. Nevertheless, Yorg is uneasy about lending aid to anything that might cost frostborn lives. This alliance benefits the Explorers' League because it is believed that the frostborn may be able to aid them in their quest to find out more information about their titan heritage. Brann Bronzebeard had apparently befriended them earlier as noted in several quests. The Frostborn's current relationship with the iron dwarves is unknown, but it may be unfriendly if their past battles are any indication. Their relationship draws a parallel between the Mountain dwarves and Hill dwarves versus the Dark dwarves. Under Thorim Apparently the Frostborn were at one time under the leadership of Thorim, as evidenced by Thunderfall and several quests that lead to the area. It is unknown how long they served Thorim, as the Earthen are later shown taking the Frostborn's place as the main forces under Thorim. While Thorim mostly speaks of using the Earthen as an army, it seems that the Frostborn were used as the only force during the battle at Thunderfall against the Frost Giants. The Battle has been immortalized due to the shockwave of Thorim's hammer, causing them all to be frozen. Thunderfall is an immortalization of the Frostborn's courage, as one can actually see how the Frostborn in the area fought during their final moments; the battle also has several frozen Female Frostborn, most of which seem to be on ranged movements. Thunderfall seems to be the only and possibly first battle in which Thorim used the Frostborn, ironically this battle was actually the last battle against the Sons of Hodir, as all others seem to point to his using the Earthen. Current Activities The frost dwarves remain in Northrend, now led by Velog Icebellow, following Yorg Stomrheart's reveal of being Muradin Bronzebeard. Appearance From a distance, the frost dwarves look like any other normal dwarf, but upon closer examination you are able to see that their skin is a noticeable light blue color, almost like ice. Upon even closer examination, the frost dwarves have similar marks on them as those of the earthen. This may mean that the frost dwarves are earthen who had adapted to the harsh cold of Northrend. Culture Military From the immortalized battlefield of Thunderfall, many aspects of Frostborn battle techniques against their larger foes can be seen. The women of the race seem to be specialists in ranged combat, as they can be found leading the ranged battalions of female and male Frostborn, as well as being the sole healers on the battle field. These ranged battalions consisted of bowmen and riflemen, the riflemen being somewhat scarce but present none-the-less. These groups usually formed by their siege weaponry, ballistas, and seemed to slowly push forward as evidenced by the tactics used by the frontlines to guard those who moved forward (see below). While mostly on the front lines, men would be in charge of loading and firing the ballistas, while some were part of the ranged battalions with the women. On the frontlines the men would swarm their enemies, using a variety of melee weapons, as well as utilizing spears to throw at their enemies from afar. Unlike the ranged battalions, spear men were often men from the frontlines, throwing a secondary weapon to attack their enemy as they moved in. As stated previously, the ranged battalions would slowly move forward, those who did were often shielded by a barricade of men, who utilized large shields to defend against the large clubs of the frost giants, which could easily kill the dwarves without the defenses. The Frostborn utilized their enemies large size by using nearby objects as a way to jump onto their enemies and attack the foe from ontop of it. Joined with the frontlines were the cavalry of the Frostborn, which were men armed with large polearms riding bears into battle. The Frostborn are seen using various melee weapons, from swords to axes to even polearms. From the evidence of the battle of Thunderfall, Their ranged weaponry at the time mainly consisted of bows, but riflemen could also be found. The men on the front lines would hurl spears at their enemies while moving in when the opportunity presented itself. Frostborn used bears as ground mounts to ride into battle on, as well as ballistas to fire at their enemies. Stormcrest Eagles seem to have replaced the bears as a mount, their ability to fly would prove much more useful in the mountains of the Storm Peaks, while a land mount would have limited use for travel in the area. Frost dwarves tame Stormcrest eagles and use them as flying mounts. They also breed them. Frost dwarves also use bears as mounts when on the ground. However, these are hardly used due to the Storm Peaks' mountainous terrain. Trivia Lore * Frost dwarves use worgs when tracking. Category:Warcraft Races Category:Races